Gochan
"Son Gochan" is the youngest child of Goku and Chichi, the younger brother of Gohan and Goten. The husband of Yali, the father of Gochi, uncle of Pan, Rohan, and Gotan, who first appears in Dragon Ball SF and later in Dragon Ball GF. Early Life: Gochan was born in the 790 age to Goku and Chchi during the final two sagas of Dragon Ball GT. Like his brothers Gohan and Goten, he is also Half Human Half Saiyan and possessed a Vast amount of Hidden Potential Since Goku could only become an adult only in his Super Saiyan 4 Tranformation in Dragon Ball GT, that is how Gochan was conceived with Chichi. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga:' 7 years has now passed into the 797 Age As a child, Gochan loves the thrill of learning and performing martial arts. Most of his days are spent sparring with his nephew, Rohan , or with his brothers, Gohan and Goten . During a visit to Kame House, he is allowed to undergo training for 3 months along with Krillin's son, Kaiyo, Yamcha's son, Yincha, Vegeta's Son, Buma, and Rohan During the training, Gochan was also taught the Bukujustu technique (not a common technique of the Kamesennin fighting Style, but since in these modern days all the Z Fighters have aquire this skill). During the last two months of training Gochan and Buma became Great Apes after looking at a Full Moon. Their tails were removed shortly after. 'DBSF Movie #1: White Star Dragon Ball:' After the training with Master Roshi was complete, Gochan continues his training with Goten. During his training, he discovers a mysterious Dragon Ball with 4 white stars. During the search for the White Star Balls, he learns the origin of the mysterious Dragon Balls, and encounters the last of the Legendary Super Namek, Dooru, and minions. After defeating his minions, Dooru summons the Eternal Dragon, Heion, and fuses with him (Including the White Star Balls) to create Dooru Shenron, a new Shadow Dragon far exceeding Omega Shenron's power. After witnessing the Fusion of Vegeta and Trunks, Vegetunks, a fusion created by Bulma's Merge Wave Ampilifier defeat Dooru Shenron, Gochan becomes fond of the idea to fuse with someone, but his dream is crushed after learning that the machine was a one shot test. '32nd World Tournament Saga:' In the 799 Age of March, Gochan finally gets a chance to meet his father, Goku after his return to Earth from the World of Eternal Dragons. After training with Goku and Goten for a month, he competes in the Junior Division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gochan makes it all the way towards the Grand Finals against Buma, who he defeats and becomes the new Junior World Champion. 'DBSF Movie #2: Fusion Vs Fusion:' After the closure of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Gochan participates in the battle against the two evil Metamoran Brothers, Muroku and Raigen. 'DBSF Movie #3: Area's Invasion:' Gochan participates in the battle against Area, the Planet Eater, along with the other Z Fighters. 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga:' A year later into the 800 Age, with Nikon and Mass's Arrival on the Earth, Gochan and the Z Fighters battle them to protect the universe. After the battle against Nikon, Gochan heads to Zartar in a space ship with Trunks, Pan, Goten, Rohan, Kami Jr, Yincha, Kaiyo, and Buma to search for a lost group of Namekians, and the Gold Star Dragon Balls. After landing on the planet Gochan participates in battle against Cobra and his minions who are also after the Gold Star Dragon Balls. 'Dr. Yale Saga through Super Android 22 Saga:' 'DBSF Movie # 4: Modarc, The Demon King:' 'DBSF Movie #5: Modarc: The Return:' 'DBSF Movie #6: Modarc's Last Stand:' '36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga' 'Ark Saga through Ultimate Ark Saga:' 'Ark Jr. Saga:' 'DBSF Movie #8: Battle Of Greatness:' 'Dragon Ball GF' Non Canon Film: DBSF Movie #7: King of Demon Realm Techniques and Abilities: Flying Nimbus: A magical cloud that allows pure heart being to use it as a means of transportation. Gochan used this to get around until he learned how to Fly. Bukujutsu Technique: The ability to use Ki for Flight. Kamehameha Wave: Gochan learned the Kamehameha Wave From his training with Goten. Super Kamehameha: Gochan first used this in his Super Saiyan form, in the Junior division of the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament against Buma. Ki Blast Cannon: A burst of Ki like wind emitted from the user. Explosive Cannon: Also known as Explosive Masenko and Explosive Madan. A short range Energy Blast. Gochan learned this attack from Gohan. Full Power Energy Wave Volley: A rapid barrage of energy blastes. Janken Attack: Goku taught this technique to Gochan. Super Explosive Wave: A Huge Burst of Energy released that could cause massive damage. After Image Technique: Also known as Zanken. Gochan learn this from Master Roshi. Fusion Technique: Gochan and Buma become able to fuse using the Fusion Dance Technique, after learning it from Trunks and Goten. Transformations and Power Ups: 'Great Ape' As a child, Gochan was able to transform as long as he had a tail. 'Super Saiyan:' Gochan first transformed into a Super Saiyan during his training with Goku and Goten, to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Super Saiyan 2:' Gochan reached this transformation of Super Saiyan through rigorous trainng and after the battle against Nikon. 'Super Saiyan 3:' In Dragon Ball GF, Gochan is seen using this transformation in various battles. Fusions: 'Buchan:' the Fusion Of Gochan and Buma, using the Fusion Dance Technique. Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids